


Chaotic Beauty

by NegroLeo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Challenge between me and my friend, F/F, Is this any good?, New OTP, Random story idea, i ship them so hard, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegroLeo/pseuds/NegroLeo
Summary: Can beauty be found in chaos? Nebula's whole life has been filled with nothing but chaos and pain. What beauty can be found in that?





	Chaotic Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone who's waiting for the next chapter of my other stories I am working on them but there are a million other stories I'm trying to write at the same time. Hopefully I'll have something else out soon. Until then please enjoy this one-shot for a pairing that I now ship HARD! XD

Nebula had learned many things in her life. The pain of having your body ripped apart at the hands of the one you called “father”. The stinging betrayal that came from having the one you called “sister” turn her back on you. The loss of a child that would never know the warmth of a family. Pain, betrayal, loss. These were all the things that guided her. Were the only friends she had ever known. 

When her body was torn apart, Pain pushed her to stand once more. 

When all seemed lost in the face of being abandoned by Gamora, Betrayal gave her reason to escape and seek her vengeance. 

When victory was snatched from her hands time and time again, Loss reminded her why she refused to give up. 

Nebula had done all she could to embrace the life thrusted upon her. Never had it crossed her mind to seek anything else. Or anyone else. Nebula was no stranger to the more carnal aspects of life. She took others to her chambers time and time again but there was no love. No connections between these people and herself. It was only a matter of sating their needs before parting ways. 

She never yearned for love. For someone to gaze at her as if she were the most beautiful person in the galaxy. Any emotion shown was a weakness. A chance for others to take advantage of her. So she shoved aside any desire and looked only to accomplish her goal. 

Nebula had never considered what would happen should she meet someone who sought those things in her. 

The first time she had laid eyes on the being known as “Mantis” she was not impressed. To her trained eyes a strong breeze could sweep the other woman off her feet. Learning the other was an empath did little to weaken her disgust towards the other. Something had changed during their battle with Ego. The power, the strength, the fire that had burned within this “Mantis” had enthralled and intrigued her. 

How could such a little whisp hold such power? Or even muster up the strength to fight against a celestial being? It made no sense to her. Nebula had sworn to seek the other out after the battle, if they both survived that is. She had never gotten her chance however. 

Once the battle had subsided she had left. Gamora had tried to stop her but Nebula would not be swayed. This was the only life she’d ever known. If you took that away, what would be left? There would never be an answer to that question is she had any say in it. After she left she searched the galaxy for a way to stop Thanos once and for all. 

For the most part it was as if she had never stopped. The one thing that plagued her mind however was “Mantis”. The other woman never seemed to completely leave Nebula’s mind. What would she look like if she laughed? Smiled? Wept? No matter how hard she tried to think of anything else Nebula was unable to stop thinking about the other woman. 

So when she needed a tune up on her ship she returned to the Guardians. That night she took “Mantis” to her chambers. The heat of that night seemed to linger on her skin, a small flame that threatened to burn her alive if she was not careful. Each night after “Mantis” would come to her chambers. When her ship was repaired Nebula left without a single word.

This continued for many months. Nebula would return, Mantis would share her chambers, then after her ship was repaired Nebula would leave again. Many of the other guardians tried to interfere, her sister being among the loudest naturally. None however convinced Mantis from visiting her rooms. Nebula didn’t understand why the other continued to visit when she was nothing but cold and unfeeling towards her. One night, as they lay between the now warmed sheets, she asked Mantis that very question. 

“Why do you still come to me even when you know I feel nothing for you?” Nebula asked her eyes training over Mantis’s flushed skin. 

“I do not know myself, there is something however that draws me to you. I cannot explain it,” Mantis had replied after a moment. 

“You know I’m bad for you right? That goody goody is always going on about how I’m corrupting you,” Nebula said turning to face away from Mantis as she spoke, “If you knew what was good for you, you’d stay away from me.”

“I don’t think that’s true. I think you’re what’s good for me,” Mantis replied.

“Then you’re a fool.”

The next day Nebula left without another word said between the two of them. This time she stayed away longer then she ever had before. She searched for ways to kill her father, took random stranger to her bed, even sometimes landed on uninhabited planets to be alone. Nothing changed, except the emptiness that had settled in her heart. An emptiness that only Mantis seemed to be able to fill. Nebula didn’t understand it, so she chose to ignore it. 

That is until she overheard two ravagers talking about how Starlord and his crew had been attacked. 

Before Nebula knew what was happening, her body was already seated in her ship and jumping through space. It didn’t take long to find them, and the sight of the battered spacecraft was both an alarming and calming sight. Landing next to it Nebula wasted no time in climbing out and heading for the bay doors. Gamora was there, waiting for her.

“What are you doing back here Nebula?” Gamora asked studying her sister with suspicious eyes, “You hear about our misfortune and come to laugh at us?”

“You know that is not why I am here,” Nebula responded brushing past Gamora, “Where are the others?”

“You mean where is Mantis don’t you?” Gamora corrected.

“Answer the question.”

“And if I don’t, what will you do dear sister of mine?” Gamora asked something in her tone forcing Nebula to turn and look at her, “ Why do you care about her so much anyway? Do you love her?”

“That is none of your business,” Nebula snarled before heading deeper into the ship. 

It didn’t take long for Nebula to find her prey. Mantis was in the med bay with Drax, she was thankfully uninjured but Drax no supported a long scar running up his chest. The sight of them together caused Nebula to freeze. A bitter feeling began to well up in her throat as she watched the two together. Anger led her to storm into the room to haul Mantis out of it. No explanation was given as she dragged Mantis through the ship. Upon reaching her designated room Nebula threw the other woman through the door. 

“I see in my absence you’ve found someone else to keep you company,” Nebula said as she loomed over Mantis. 

“There is nothing going on between Drax and I. In fact he has stated on a number of occasions how ugly and detestable I am to him,” Mantis said her big eyes boring a hole into Nebula.

“It didn’t look like that to me, in fact I would say you’re getting a little too cozy with the others around here,” She responded, “Guess I’ll have to show you why that is a bad idea.”

Her mouth sealed itself over Mantis’s, her hands forcing the other onto the bed. By now she knew every spot on Mantis’s body that drove the other woman crazy. It didn’t take Nebula long to have her panting and crying out beneath her. It was as they were finishing that Mantis reached up and rested both hands on her cheeks.

“You’re jealous, I can feel it,” Mantis whispered against her mouth.

“You’re mine,” Was all Nebula could say.

“I feel it, your love. Chaotic, harsh, unforgiving. I can feel your love for me. It’s beautiful,” Mantis said tears brimming in her eyes. 

“Don’t think for a second you will ever here those words from me, I will die before they pass my lips,” Nebula growled before stealing the lips of her Mantis. 

Love. Nebula didn’t fully understand it. Not even now. The only thing she knew was that the word didn’t even come close to describing how she felt for the smaller woman. For her Mantis.


End file.
